For a conventional trench metal-oxide semiconductor field-effect transistor (MOSFET), it can be desirable to increase its trench packing density. However, as the trench packing density of a conventional trench MOSFET continues to increase, it becomes more difficult to fabricate that type of conventional trench MOSFET. For example, it becomes more challenging to print the very narrow trenches utilizing photolithography. Furthermore, it becomes more difficult to insert materials within the very narrow trenches while fabricating this type of conventional trench MOSFET. Additionally, it becomes more problematic to make certain electrical contacts properly align in order to avoid making an electrical short.